


Heros never die

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 據說女武神會帶領死去的戰士回歸英靈殿，他們將在那裡享受美酒與佳餚。Loki聽過無數次這個故事，但他一點也不信－－女武神沒了，Asgard毀了，連神王Odin都化為金色的粉塵，而自己只是個魔法師，他可以進入英靈殿嗎？





	Heros never die

**Author's Note:**

> AVG3過後的療傷作品，然而被AVG4打臉。  
> 痛。

　　Loki不知道自己是不是死了。

　　他終究無法眼睜睜看著Thor去死，Thor再怎麼愚蠢也是他的哥哥，全宇宙只有自己可以捉弄他，只有自己可以把他耍得團團轉。

　　他瞥了一眼被束縛在地上的兄長，狼狽而渾身血汙。

　　Thor不該這樣，而他的人民也不該是這樣的結果。

　　在出手前他就已經知道成功的機率微乎其微，但為了他愚蠢的哥哥－－Asgard的王，他最後的親人，他必須嘗試。

　　Thor還不算太蠢，他朝睚眥盡裂的兄長撇去一眼，小刀在手中成型，他口裡說著甜言蜜語，腦中轉過數個念頭。

　　「You will never be a God.」

　　在脖頸被扼住的時候他朝Thanos投去一個嘲諷的笑容，你永遠不會成神－－過去他也曾經寄望以力量得到世界，但他失敗了。Thor的身上擁有身為一個神祇和君王該擁有的特質，他是一個王者，而Thanos身上只有過去的他擁有的愚蠢念頭。

　　Thor會為他報仇吧？真可惜以後看不到了。

　　他閉上眼睛，耳邊似乎傳來兄長撕心裂肺的吼聲。或許是他聽錯了，他被綁成那樣，怎麼出聲呢？

　　一聲重響，一具修長的軀體落在Thor眼前，他掙扎著爬上前去，手輕觸著還有餘溫的軀體，像是冀望這同樣只是來自弟弟的惡作劇。

  
  


　　他在漂浮。

　　Loki睜開眼，他正朝著某個方向漂浮，四周是舒適的微光，看不見盡頭。

　　據說女武神會帶領死去的戰士回歸英靈殿，他們將在那裡享受美酒與佳餚。Loki聽過無數次這個故事，但他一點也不信－－女武神沒了，Asgard毀了，連神王Odin都化為金色的粉塵，而自己只是個魔法師，他可以進入英靈殿嗎？

　　該不會被卡在半路上了吧？他自嘲地想。

　　不知道他那愚蠢的哥哥現在如何了？自己死了，而且看起來是真的死了，他哥不知道會不會再幫他辦個葬禮。

　　不過復仇者們應該很開心吧，那群人從來就看他不順眼，

　　他百無聊賴地想著不著邊際的事情，這個空間同樣不著邊際，他猜測或許這就是英靈殿，也或許他被英靈殿拒之門外。

　　正當他這樣思考，Loki突然發現目光所及處在變化，建築的輪廓逐漸成型，像是終於有了焦距，他發現自己正朝的一個宏偉的大門前進，而門口站著一個熟悉的身影。

　　「……母親。」

　　Frigg回抱著自己視若親子的青年，Loki看著多年不見的容顏，端麗的臉一如記憶中的高貴典雅，看著他的眼神同樣和煦溫柔。

　　「我、我不是……」

　　「你該回去。」

　　Frigg打斷Loki的話，她明白Loki想向她道歉，但她從來沒有怪過他。

　　「我為你驕傲，我的孩子，但你還不能來。」她撫著Loki的臉：「你的人民也需要你，你的哥哥也需要你。」

　　「可是我已經……這裡不是英靈殿嗎？」

 

　　Frigg笑了，是以往他們母子想到什麼點子的時候會露出的狡黠笑容：「該回去了，Loki。」

　　她伸手輕輕堆了他的胸口，Loki彷彿受到極大的衝擊一般，向後飛去，四周的景象被快速掠過，他死死盯著逐漸遠去的人，最終失去了意識。

　　Loki覺得自己喘不過氣來，他下意識掙扎，湧入肺部的空氣卻沒有增加。

　　「放鬆點，Thor。」他認得這個聲音，是那個討厭的Stark：「你弟要被你勒死了。」

　　他睜開眼睛，對上Thor的一雙眼睛……

　　等等，一雙眼睛？

　　「你的眼睛……」

　　一句話還沒說完，雙唇被堵住，四周傳來一陣抽氣的聲音，他用力推開Thor，向四周掃了一圈，很好，所有人都在，有些人正在研究天花板跟地板的花紋，有些則是看著他們兩個，臉上表情充滿了驚嘆。

　　「你回來了。」

　　Thor的的聲音將他的注意力拉回，他再次被緊緊擁抱，Thor將頭埋在他的肩上，聲音有些悶，但仍能聽出激動的哽咽。

　　Loki嘆了口氣，伸出手擁住他的哥哥。

　　「我回來了。」⬛


End file.
